Silent Desire
by minato.mika
Summary: "I just loved the way Leo would go crazy with simple touches, almost begging me to give him more pleasure." [RaphaelxLeonardo] [T-Cest] [PWP/NC-17]


[Raphael's POV]

Our breaths mixed together, being the only responsible for breaking the silence of the room.

His desire seemed increase in a quick way as my lips slid the leaf green skin, already stripped from its gear. His closed eyes and pressed lips denoted he was making a big effort not to utter any sound and I could almost smile at that.

It was actually what I'd do if I weren't so busy watching his beautiful face twitched in a genuine pleasure.

I moved from his lower plastron where I was previously straddled to lay by his side, sliding the tip of my finger from his shoulders and stopping on his lower plastron, rubbing it gently, almost charmed by the fact it always took so little to make him utter needy gaps.

\- Raphie… - Leonardo muttered, looking at me with darkened eyes. His right hand stood on my neck and brought me closer, taking me in a slightly urgent kiss.

I breathed, pleased to feel his Leo's soft lips caressing mine one again. It was always pleasant to stay a few moments with only out mouths pressed together. But the need for something more seemed to be always present on him so I gave him permission so the kiss became deeper. His tongue promptly slid into my mouth.

It was lovely that small satisfied gasp the smaller uttered when that part of our bodies touched. His lips moved more urgent, the touch of our mouths becoming needier. His hands moved until they reached my buttock. Leo started a smooth massage until his fingers grabbed them, making me gasp and part our kiss.

His closed eyes couldn't see my own hands caress his plastron; soft as feathers, making his skin shiver by the touch. His back arched as my hands reached down and rubbed his slit and just as if to suffocate him, my lips found his again, making it impossible for him to make any louder sound. It's not like Leo was going to complain anyway.

His arms wrapped around my neck, bringing me closer to his stretched body and we promptly deepened the contact. My tongue lustfully rubbed against his, as my fingers clumsily slid through Leo's body.

I slightly distanced from his lying body, making sure to photograph each piece of leaf green skin with my eyes.

His plastron rose and fell irregularly and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips when I saw his closed eyes, making him look given and almost… needy.

That's just how he was, actually.

I just loved the way Leo would go crazy with simple touches, almost begging me to give him more pleasure.

The compressed lips cracked and Leo's hands were against his mouth, trying to control his own body's reactions as my teeth nailed the curve between his neck and shoulder, licking the skin to make up for the pain, even though I knew he always liked that pleasurable pain. My hands went down his lower plastron once again and started rubbing it in a slow pace just to tease him in a way - modesty aside - only I knew.

\- R-Raph... s-stop it... - His voice was slightly pleading. It was almost ironic his voice was asking the complete opposite of his body.

I could feel his partially awake erection inside his plastron and that gave me a sense of power and extreme satisfaction that made me lean over his body laying on his bed and attack his delicious neck.

I sucked his skin for a while, alternating between kisses and small bites, pulling away only to admire the reddish color that mixed his leaf green skin, knowing his desire erupted inside him by the way were closed tightly on my shoulders without even realizing it. It was like he couldn't even care he might be hurting me.

But no.

He never hurt me. I didn't know if it was by instinct, but Leo had a natural aura that switched between loving and daring, but never violent.

The turtle beneath me was completely different from Leonardo, the Hamato clan's leader. The brave ninja who fought dozens of enemies without flattering once. Completely different from student Leonardo, always devoted to ninjutsu, and willing to learn and obey Master Splinter.

To be honest I've learned to enjoy Leo's company even when we weren't sharing bed sheets but the way I seemed to be the only one allowed to know this audacious side of him made me feel very special.

It made me wonder if that was his real personality or it was just as if his personality changed according to the situation he was.

But I was sure that made me feel extremely pleased.

It looked like Leonardo even knew how much I liked seeing him that way: cheeks flushed, head slightly tilted to the side, sweat making his skin shine from the weak light from his bedside lamp and body boasting red marks I knew would be gone by morning.

His hands roamed over my body, stopping at my own - sore from having an uncomfortable bulge - lower plastron and his eyes inquired me mutely. I smiled at him and that seemed to be the answer he was waiting.

I moved away from his body so Leonardo could sit on his legs. His hands settled on my shell and any coherent thought vanished from my mind as I felt his tongue slid down my shoulders, making sure to scratch his teeth on my plastron and plant wet kisses on my skin.

My fingers moved up his neck, gently caressing the hot skin, as my breathing grew heavier.

\- _Raphie_... - Leonardo then purred, making me look down and meet his dark blue eyes. His hands teased my slit with a little more strength. - Will you drop down for me?

He lowered his head and his tongue met my lower plastron, licking the entrance where I hid my already hard cock. I could never say no to Leo and I couldn't hold on any longer so I slid my cock free, the precum that was already leaking from the tip mixing with the saliva Leonardo left on my plastron. He smiled smugly and took me with his hands.

I bit my lower lip with all strength I had and compressed my eyes, feeling a shiver run through my body as Leo started a slow masturbation on my cock; his calloused hands steady as ever, making me dive into a craving frenzy for what was coming next and intoxication from the pleasure that simple touch was making me feel.

I leaned against the white wall of his room and clumsy tried to find something to hold onto. Our eyes met and an intimate smile drew in both our features.

We kissed me passionately again. I could feel my lips getting swollen from the way Leo was kissing me. And then he broke the contact.

Leo lowered his face until it was dangerously close to my cock. He licked his lips and I couldn't help but hold my breath. I didn't feel one bit guilty when I moaned deeply when his lips slid down slowly my hard member.

\- Ssshhh, Raphie... - Leo whispered centimeters away from my cock. I only stared at him and he smiled, before closing his eyes and taking me into his mouth once again.

My fingers met the back of his neck, scratching my nails gently against his leaf green skin; the tenderness of the touch contrasting with the pleasure his mouth was giving me.

Leonardo always insisted I felt as much pleasure I could. And I could feel that just touching me made him feel delighted as well.

If it was for the satisfaction of knowing the power he had over my reactions, I would never know. But I couldn't really complain.

I awkwardly slid my hands down his biceps and plastron, as his head slipped up and down on my cock, the sucking noises almost echoing through the dark environment.

The moment my hands reached his slit, his lips squeezed on my cock with a little more strength and I quickly covered my mouth, twitching slightly until I heard his low laughter.

Leonardo kissed me again, our saliva mixing together.

Kissing him was just delicious. A sense of familiarity merged perfectly with his sweet flavor and made kissing him almost like an addiction. His musky scent and the taste of tea were never a combination I thought I'd like, but now I couldn't tell a better combination.

My trembled fingers stopped at the top of his slit as Leonardo released a relieved sigh as his cock slid free from its cage.

I took him with my hands, starting a steady masturbation. The sounds Leo was making were almost like a lament, although I was sure the last thing he would do in the moment was to mourn.

Even though Leo was never going to know that, those were the moans I liked the most, 'cause they always gave me a feeling of urgency, of... need.

His body was shining by a thin layer of sweat and was moving out of compass due to his heavy breathing. He lowered his head, leaning on my shoulders.

I loved seeing him that way: with no control over his reactions.

Maybe one of the things I enjoyed the most in our relationship was our fight for dominance.

I _knew_ my urge was as big as his, but instead of trying to easy it down, I only would like to give him even more pleasure.

To see Leonardo collapse and being close to losing control.

I pressed our bodies together and took both our erections in my hands. As if reading my thoughts, Leo stood on his knees, getting more comfortable.

I watched him take off his blue mask and do the same with my red one as his hands moved to my neck, once again leaning on for a kiss.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to focus on our mouths moving in sync, feeling a shiver run through my body in a way it only happened when Leo's lips joined mine.

I tilted my head to the side and allowed Leo to explore every corner of its interior, sighing in pure delight when I felt a gentle bite on my lower lip.

I eagerly searched for his tongue again, though we didn't deepen the kiss. I only rubbed our tongues together as we shared brief pecks that echoed through the room.

I sucked his lips in a way that made him moan, his breathing colliding against my face, hot and uneven.

I grabbed our cocks harder, making him interrupt the contact between our mouths abruptly so he could grunt softly, nailing the nails of his hands onto my shoulder. I could almost laugh at the look he was giving me: angry and pleading at the same time.

One of his hands met mine and soon that masturbation was taking our sanity away as his other hands reached my tail and my own free hand rubbed affably his chin.

His tongue tried to reach my finger so I ventured to put them into his mouth and Leo promptly suck them, circling and compressing, placing all his saliva over the extension.

He definitely had no idea how fucking hot he was.

Leonardo opened his eyes and met mine in a silent inquire and the way he laid on his shell and took my hands away from our cocks was the answer I wanted.

He spread his legs so I could sit between them and I placed a few kisses between his tights, grabbing his tail and caressing it lasciviously.

As my tongue replaced my hands, I forced two fingers against his entrance, hearing him gasp, a little bit of pain on his voice.

I stretched my fingers in a circular way so he wouldn't feel any pain, looking up to his blushing and contorted face. I bit my lip, seeking his cock with my hand that was previously massaging his wriggling tail. I took his member in my hands and started a fast friction against my fingers as I tried to distract him from the discomfort of having something unwanted in your body.

\- Ya ok, Leo? - I whispered.

My brother took a few seconds to only shake his head positively, sighing slowly.

As my fingers went in and out into his hole, his body was started twitching in pleasure.

He tried to force himself against my finger, moaning erotically but still in a low voice.

Just by the look on his face I felt all the pleasure that was suffocating him and when I managed to bury my fingers deeper inside him, he could barely suppress a moan that sounded more like a sob and for a brief moment, I could almost feel sorry that he had to swallow all that pleasure that invaded him.

I unconsciously smiled, wondering how embarrassed he would be if he knew how desperate he seemed to be.

But I couldn't imagine him in a more beautiful way.

\- Raph... please... m-more... - Leo's voice was nothing but a whisper, almost as if he was saying that without even realizing it while trying to giving me more space and force himself against my hand.

I felt my body a little bit hotter and my erection was becoming painful.

I knew I could stay like that for a long time, only teasing him and pleasuring him without even deepening the contact.

Looking at his flushed face and parted lips amused me and only that sight was enough to moan unconsciously. Leo breathed sensuality.

I also couldn't wait to possess that perfect turtle. To be so close we could even become one.

Leo's hands fumbled blindly until he founded my cock, rubbing in slowly.

\- Come, Raphie... _My Raphie_... - He opened his blue eyes, dark with pleasure and pupils dilated from desire that lit up his irises and made them shine, almost as if they were on fire.

I took my fingers off from his entrance, hearing him grunt in frustration. His eyes met mine and a smile formed on his lips.

Leo switched our positions so I was laying on my shell. Without any further words, he took my cock with his mouth.

I could only moan in response to the feeling of his lips sliding through my extension: from the tip until its base, starting a delicious fellation.

I felt my toes tingling and I threw my head back, laying a hand on his arm, feeling my breath grow heavier.

I grunted in frustration when his warm mouth distanced from my cock and stared at him. Any protest that threatened to escape was forgotten when I saw his predatory look.

Leo leaned on me, caressing my hips; giving me goosebumps.

He straddled me, seeking my cock with his hands, rubbing it a few times. Leo gasped when he forced himself against my member, being careful not to meet my eyes as he kept his head down.

And even though we've done this a lot of times, it was unbelievable that he could still feel embarrassed.

I glanced through the body above mine, watching the red marks on his sweaty neck, looking at his shoulders – not as broad as mine – but still perfectly shaped. I couldn't believe how beautiful he was.

The muscles of his plastron rose and fell in a singular way, while both his hands rested on my own plastron for support.

Every little detail, every little scar of his body made him irresistible like no one else.

I moaned a little bit louder when I felt Leo's hot insides wrap my cock completely.

Leo gritted his teeth in pain and I promptly tried to sit up.

Leo's face met mine and I was instantly hypnotized.

It wasn't possible for someone to be _that_ beautiful.

I knew all four of us were mutant turtles therefore we weren't that different from each other. But the details made all the difference.

His blue eyes were deep and seemed to say many things. Leo was very good at hiding his feelings, but I've learned to read his eyes like no one else.

His expression – usually so calm and pacific – changed a lot according the situation. The fierceness of his angry face. The preciousness of his happy face. The hard-to-see but heartbreaking sad face. And I loved his smile too.

He wasn't one of easy and big smiles like Mikey, nor one of kind and understanding smiles like Donnie. He had a special way of showing a happy semblance. That small, shy smile he usually offered me always made me shiver. I also loved his amused smiles too.

Leo looked at me for a little longer and then rolled his eyes.

\- Stop looking at me. – His voice was a bit amused. A sweet smile formed on his lips, before he clumsy lowered his head to kiss me.

I responded the kiss fiercely for a while, before Leo broke the contact and licked his lips.

Still feeling a hint of discomfort, Leonardo moved up and slammed himself down against my cock again, making a loud moan flow through my throat. My hands covered my mouth to prevent any louder sound to escape, and I arched my shell, trying not to force myself against his ass or scream in pleasure.

Leo was riding me in a slow pace, but that was enough to feel my body on fire. I held his knee a little harder and saw him grip the bed's headboard, throwing his head back before shutting his eyes.

\- Raphie… - Leo whispered his voice more hoarsely than usual. I knew that wasn't a call, he was actually _moaning_ my name, and that was a signal that the discomfort he was previously feeling was long forgotten.

I started pounding against him too, the friction between his hole and my cock becoming faster. I wanted to moan loudly, but I knew that wasn't possible.

The lair was silent and it was late at night. We couldn't risk to be heard.

\- Jeezus, Raph… - Leo whimpered softly, trying to reach my hands. I raised my own hands, intertwining my fingers with his, offering Leo some kind of support.

At each impact of his ass against my plastron, we choked moans and rolled eyes, lost in a sea of pleasure and lust.

His cock was hard and completely forgotten, but looking at his features, Leo didn't seem one bit disturbed. It was as if…he wanted to enjoy the feeling of having me deep inside him.

\- Leo… - I called him. It took a few seconds for him to open his eyes. His darkened irises met mine, as if just opening them was an extremely difficult activity. – I love you.

I knew that sounded cheesy. And cliché. And totally out of character.

We didn't usually verbalize our feelings. Words were never necessary for us to know the mutual sentiment and I took that as a good sign. But once in a while it felt good.

Leo smiled softly.

\- I love you t-… - Leonardo couldn't finish his words as my cock went deeper inside him.

\- We.. can't s-scream, Leo… - I warned him, even though I also wanted to voice all the pleasure as I was feeling. As loud as I could.

\- I know… But it feels… so good. – He purred.

I took his cock between my fingers, running my hands from its base up to its glans, feeling him pulse against my digits. I went up and down all over his cock, watching every reaction of his body; every twitch of his lips and compress of his eyes.

His precum slid down my fingers and I promptly lubed his cock, speeding up my thrusts.

Leo bit his lips hard, muttering disjointed words, one of his hands still intertwined with mine and the other rested on my thigh.

I knew he was hurting his lips. But also I knew it was due to the extreme pleasure he was feeling. Trying to be quiet made things even more difficult.

I knew I found his sweet spot by the way his nails scratched my thighs. His moans, even though they were not loud, were still exciting.

A harder squeeze on his cock was all it took to Leo release all his pleasure on my fingers, leaking some on my plastron, moaning deeply and still thrusting against my member.

That was some motherfucking _amazing_ view.

I loved seeing Leo reach his orgasm, with absolutely no control over his reactions.

His body leaned against mine to meet me in a deep kiss. I rested my hands on his shell, wrapping him in a tight hug until I reached his prostate one last time, making him moan and part our kiss.

I closed my eyes and couldn't hold any longer.

I moaned hoarsely, close to the side of his face, filling his insides with white and hot cum. We kept moving lazily and slowly against each other for a while, trying to prolong our pleasure.

I felt the familiar torpor as I rode out my orgasm, along with a satisfied sight that left my lips as I felt his still trembling body close to mine.

Leo's head rested on my shoulders and I kissed his forehead.

I opened my eyes to observe a happy smile on his lips. Leo slid his fingers through my other shoulder, running gently through the marked skin.

We stayed like that for a while and I could feel my eyes closing involuntarily.

\- I'm going back ta my room, Leo… - I murmured mournfully, even though that was the last thing I wanted in the moment.

Leo remained silent for a while, before sighing.

\- Don't break the mood, Raph. – Leo whispered, making imaginary drawings on my plastron.

I pulled out from his ass, feeling my cum leak down his thighs.

He laid on his side next to me and quickly kissed me. Leo smiled, supporting his head on his hands, while resting his elbows on the soft pillow. I returned the smile lazily.

\- 'm falling asleep…

Leo seemed to think for a while, before laying his head on my shoulders again, hugging me.

\- It's your fault. – He said, his mouth glued to my green skin. – First of all, you left me for Casey last night. Not only you chose him over me, but came home when the sun was rising and stinking of booze. – His voice was getting moody as he kept talking. - So don't blame on me for your lack of sleep. Secondly, we barely had any time to ourselves lately thanks to Donnie being wide awake throughout the whole dawn so we should enjoy ourselves while we can't because now that he's passed out from lack of sleep. I am sure he will be well rested by the morning so God knows when we will have another opportunity to be together.

Leonardo was usually the one to rush me back to my room. We both knew we couldn't risk too much. It was kind of annoying but I knew he was right.

Leo was always the one to worry about being caught. I knew he was afraid of Master Splinter's reaction when he finds out both of his oldest sons are more than brothers. I had a feeling he wasn't going to be disgusted or disapprove it. But I knew Master Splinter wouldn't be pleased if he found out by accident. We knew we were going to tell him personally.

Both Leo and I agreed we should tell the others about our relationship, even more now that we were sure our… "Thing" wasn't just out of curiosity or an adventure. But we should wait for the right time.

 _Until then, the silent desire was our little secret._

I laughed briefly, stroking his shell affably.

\- Jealous much? – I teased him. – Don't worry, Fearless. We can always give Donnie some sleeping pills and also… Yer the number one in my heart, ya know dat Forget about Casey. – Leo growled at the cheesy answer.

\- Not jealous. It's just… old habits die hard. You know... drinking and stuff. – He grumbled.

\- New found love dies harder. – I hummed cheekily, before laughing at the serious look he was giving me.

\- Ok. I got it. The sleepiness is affecting your brain so you better go to your room. – He tried to sound worried but I knew he was making an effort not to laugh.

I planted a kiss on his forehead, before kissing him lazily on the lips. It was nothing much than a brush of lips but I knew it was enough to reduce Leo into a pile of incoherent thoughts.

\- Ok ya won Fearless. Lil' bro will cuddle with you for a little longer. – I said, as his lips curved into a smile. – Now will ya stop pouting so we can enjoy the moment?

I returned his smile, before kissing his lips once again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey! It's been a while since I last wrote something, I'm a bit rusty but as a sucker for Leo/Raph I just thought I should post this here. I usually don't publish my stuff but I was on the mood so... enjoy! Also... english is not my mother tongue so sorry for any gramatical errors! :) R/R please.


End file.
